epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser Turret
To do: EBF2 and EBF5 stuff. The Laser Turret, also known as Omega Lazor in EBF2, is a recurring foe that appeared in Epic Battle Fantasy 2, 4 and 5. It is typically found in technological areas, such as the Waste Disposal Plant (EBF4)'' or the Iron Fortress (''EBF5). It is a member of the Turret enemy class. Appearance (insert visual description here) Overview (insert in-battle behaviour summary here) Unlike most foes in EBF5, the Laser Turret cannot be captured as a Summon. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 ... Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The turret is neutral to when attached to the Neon Valkyrie (changed to 50% resistance when More Foe Resistance is enabled). Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 ... Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 120% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Charge |Target2 = Self |Type2 = None |Element2 = None |StatusStrength2 = 2x |StatusIcon2 = |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Charges to use SHOOP DA WHOOP. |Attack3 = SHOOP DA WHOOP |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 300 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 140% |Crit3 = 20% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Requires and expends . }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance1 = 50% |StatusStrength1 = 1x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Power increased to 180/5 on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Status Ray |Target2 = All |Power2 = 33 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = Holy |Element%2 = 100% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 200% |Crit2 = 0% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Weaken changed to instead when attached to the Neon Valkyrie. Also gets 100% chance of a 15% Accuracy debuff on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Recycle |Target3 = Anyone |Element3 = None |Notes3 = Inverts the target's buffs/debuffs, turning negatives into positives, and vice versa. Cannot miss and ignores Lovable. |Attack4 = Lock On |Target4 = Ally |Element4 = None |StatusIcon4 = |StatusStrength4 = 50% |Notes4 = Also gives 3x Good Luck on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Plasma Cage |Power5 = 40 |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Thunder |Element%5 = 100% |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 150% |Notes5 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Electron Gun |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 50/5 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Thunder |Element%6 = 25% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Nothing; * Charged → SHOOP DA WHOOP; * Otherwise → Energy Ball (1/2), Charge (1/2). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * If Syphoned → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Status Ray; * If Berserked → Laser Shot (1/2), Status Ray (1/2); * If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs > 100%, or for any foe of debuffs - sum of buffs > 100% → Laser Shot (2/8), Status Ray (2/8), Recycle (1/8), Lock On (1/8), Plasma Cage (1/8), Electron Gun (1/8); * Otherwise → Laser Shot (3/12), Status Ray (3/12), Lock On (2/12), Plasma Cage (2/12), Electron Gun (2/12). * Recycle targets the best reverse target. * If Lock On's selected target already has at least a 10% Accuracy buff, it retargets to a different foe, unless no other foes are alive (unless no other targets are available). Unlike most other foes, the Laser Turret doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes